Charlie Watertin
Background Charlie Watertin was a Spacer's son and followed his father's footsteps into the merchant naval business. At the young age of 17, he left Corellia for adventure, joining up with RenTrans, serving with the same strong back as his father did for many years. When he was 20, he left RenTrans and joined Baobab Merchant Fleet. Never giving much thought to settling down with a family, Charlie's true love was space and its deep and vast expanses and adventures. Like his father, Charlie fully expected to die at space, shipping cargo through some Force-forsaken part of space. At 24, Charlie's convoy was attacked by pirates and he was one of few survivors. Rescued by the Space Rescue Corps, Charlie spiraled into a deep depression after being "put ashore" by the SRC (at his request) on Tatooine. His father dead many years prior, lost at space as he thought his life would end one day---and with no contact with his mother back on Corellia or other family members or romantic interests---Charlie had the reverse effect on what a person's meeting with pirates and revenge desired would be: he became a pirate. Finding no hope in life, but the fact that the "company" (despite their excellent reputation) desired nothing more then to reclaim their lost profits and get him working again after "two weeks off," Charlie became the very thing his father always told him to hate with a passion. Working with several small pirate groups over 2 years---joining the "crew" for a voyage or two before jumping off at the next planet-side spaceport or space station and joining another pirate crew---Charlie found himself in a endless cycle of adventure, pleasure, and a feeling of completely losing himself somewhere along the way of finding the first two. Wanting to live for more then the next bottle of rum or the next shady port of call, Charlie wanted find something that combined his taste for adventure and his need to run away from his past of first becoming a pirate: being attacked by pirates. Following his father into the shipping business was one, becoming a pirate for the sake of adventure and running from his past was a second, and the third would be to start a new life away from the first two. So he joined The Mercs. His 7 year journey with the Mercs since then has seen his same dedication to being a spacer reproduced with the mercenary unit, as well as his seasoned navigational knowledge and ship-know-how from his civilian days of shipping into piracy. While he could be considered a drunk now, never fully escaping his past or his reverse addiction to piracy, Charlie---wanting to be known as Charles---is nonetheless a seasoned crew member and the backbone of the Mercs' space-faring adventures. One of the few crew members allowed to be armed around-the-clock (aside from security or officers), Charles favors his DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol, the same blaster pistol he has kept with him since his RenTrans days. Charlie currently serves as the Chief Mate & #2 Operations Officer aboard the Johnny Boy. Category:Other Category:Non Player Characters (NPC)